Untold Sorrows: Wammy's Young Musician
by 1Elizabeth
Summary: She appeared out of thin air. That's all L knew about her. She came from nowhere. But the young detective couldn't help but fall for this mysterious girl. I suck at summaries (My friend actually wrote this summary). Please read. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Safe & Sound

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight..."_

* * *

S&S

* * *

The young girl sits in one of the many wooden pews.

She clutches the gold rosary around her neck as she whispers her prayers.

Lifting her head to face the altar, the girl opens her dark, mismatched eyes as tears run down her pale cheeks.

The still, cold night air was without disturbance.

In exception to her soft murmuring.

And the five clear words the girl's soft silvery voice exclaims.

"Please. Help me, Father... Amen."

Bundled in her dark blue trench coat and black scarf, the girl pulls on her black elbow gloves, before walking out of the large church doors.

The young girl walks.

And walks.

Swathed in her dark clothing and midnight hair, she stands out of the frozen English countryside.

Uncomfortably so.

Her oversized boots do little to prevent the cold air from stabbing at the delicate skin.

No one sees the young girl.

For it was the middle of the night on the bitterest Winter the girl has been through.

And most have long since gone to their nightly rituals of sleep.

* * *

S&S

* * *

_"Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe & sound..."_

* * *

S&S

* * *

The girl speaks silent prayers as the snow continues to fall.

Hoping to be able to live to see the next sunrise.

It's only two hours away.

But, no more than ten minutes later, the young girl's frail legs finally give out.

She falls onto the snow, not knowing wheather it is a sidewalk or road.

The young girl uses the last of what little energy she has, to turn onto her side and curl her knees up to her chest.

The last thing that runs through the girl's mind is a single, three word sentence.

_'Thank you, Father."_

Finally, the young girl lets the warm embrace of oblivion envelope her.

* * *

S&S

* * *

_"Don't you dare look out your window darling;_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone, gone"_

* * *

S&S

* * *

As the sun arose, so did many of the people.

But, as the day wore on, no one found the young girl.

She just lays in the snow as she slowly passes on.

It is late evening when someone stumbles upon the girl.

An older man, driving home from work.

He swerved just in time to not hit the unconciouse child.

Instead, crashing into a mount of snow.

Quickly, he jumps out of his vehicle and runs to the child.

After checking for a pulse, the man picks up the young girl and drives her to the nearest hospital.

Twenty miles away.

Little did the man know that, he is helping a rather unusual child.

* * *

S&S

* * *

_"Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe & sound..."_

* * *

S&S

* * *

The young girl awakens ten days later.

Not knowing where she is.

Or what is happenening.

The young girl does the one thing she could think of.

She prays.

Some time later, a nurse walks into the girl's room.

And sees her clutching the roseary as her lips look like they are quivering.

Sighing, the nurse walks in further.

"Hey, Sweety. Nice to see you're finally awake. I guess it's a good thing I didn't take off your roseary. How are you feeling?"

The nurse says as the girl looks at her.

She could see the young girl's eyes widen, and could hear the heart monitor beeping a bit faster as her heart rate increases.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

The nurse replies frantically waving her hands infront of herself.

"Do you have a name, young one?"

She asks.

The young girl nods, but does not offer anymore information.

"Can you tell me what it is?"

The girl only shakes her head.

The young girl points to he throat and shakes her head once more.

"Oh! You can't speak. That makes sence."

The older woman mumbles.

"Can you write it down?"

The young girl nodds.

The nurse hands her a pen and a peice of paper from her uniform.

The young girl writes one, beautifully written, word.

_'Ellexion'_


	2. Innocent

_"Satan, you know where I lie_  
_Gently I go, into that good night_  
_All our lives get complicated_  
_Search for pleasure's overrated_  
_Never armed our souls_  
_For what the future would hold_  
_We were innocent_  
_Innocent..."_

* * *

Innocent

* * *

The young girl listens to what the adults are telling her.

But she doesn't understand a word of it.

She knows the language.

And what all the words mean.

But they wouldn't connect in her mind.

She doesn't seem to trust anyone other than the nurse she told her name to.

So the girl's assigned doctor always has the nurse, Marrigold, in the room when someone needs to go in.

Just to keep the girl calm.

"You said your name was Ellexion. Could you tell us your last name?"

One of the many adults, ask.

Ellexion looks to Marrigold.

Fear, clear in her cerulean eyes.

The nurse repeats the question as gently as she could.

But Marrigold could see the trembling in Ellexion's hand.

One word is written.

In the same elegant handwriting.

_'Heartache'_

* * *

Innocent

* * *

_"Angels, lend me your might_  
_Forfeit all my lives to get just one right_  
_All those colors long since faded_  
_And all our smiles are confiscated_  
_Never were we told_  
_We'd be bought and sold_  
_We were innocent_  
_Yeah..."_

* * *

Innocent

* * *

_It's cold._

_Why is it cold?_

_Where's Daddy?_

_He said he'd be right back._

_Who were those people?_

_Where did they take me?_

_B-but, Daddy knows them, they can't be bad._

_Right?_

_I try to stand, but the cage is too small._

_Why am I in a cage?_

_What happened?_

_I feel the tears starting to prick at the back of my eyes._

_What's going to happen?_

_When's Daddy suppose to get here?_

_Just then, I hear a door open, and light flooded the small room._

_In walks a tall man in a suit, and a short, thin woman wearing a blue dress._

_Both of them are talking in Russian._

_"She's still young. We can get a large fair for her." _

_The man says._

_"Yes, but, she is a bit beat up. That could lower her value. Though, all her injuries should be healed by this time next month. So that should not be a problem." _

_The woman explains._

_"Hmm... I agree. Heh, she looks frightened."_

_The man chuckles._

_I just shrink back into the far corner of the cage._

* * *

Innocent

* * *

_"Yeah this prayer is for me tonight_  
_This far down that line_  
_And still ain't got it right_  
_Oh and while confessions not yet stated_  
_Our next sin is contemplated_  
_Never did we know_  
_What the future would hold_  
_Or that we'd be bought and sold"_

* * *

Innocent

* * *

Her father never did come back.

Ellexion was eventually sold in the black market as a slave to a rich couple.

They didn't just want to hire servants that could just quit at any time.

No.

They wanted to own them.

To be the only things that would keep them alive.

To break them into believing there was nothing better.

And that, they did.

A few weeks later, a man came to meet Ellexion.

He runs an orphanage in Winchester, England, and would like for the young girl to come to it.

Seeing as there are no records of an '_Ellexion Heartache'._

Ellexion left the hospital a few weeks later.

And was taken to Wammy's House.

An orphanage for incredibly gifted children.

Ellexion was given a test to see if she would be able to stay.

Not a single answer incorrect.

* * *

Innocent

* * *

_"No_  
_We were innocent_  
_Innocent_  
_We were innocent_  
_Ohh"_

* * *

**_Okay, so here is chapter two. Hope you liked it. Favorites and reveiws much apreciated. Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Ordinary Man

_"Cast away, all the enemies of yesterday_  
_To alleviate, all the memories that come our way_  
_There's a better life, now you know that I am on your side_  
_Your beady eyes, burn a hole right through the back of mine_  
_I am out of time"_

* * *

Ordinary Man

* * *

_**Ellexion  
**__**  
Age - 11 years**_

_**H. W. M.**_

_Sitting in Dad's car, I sink as low as I can into the backseat. _

_Hoping he can't see me in the rearview mirror. _

_I don't think he can. _

_But I'm still scared he can. _

_Dad doesn't like to look at me._

_ He get's angry when he does._

_Dad looks normal._

_Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes. _

_He's fair-skinned and wears glasses._

_ Mom looks normal, too. _

_She has light blonde hair, hazel eyes and a slight tan from when she travels. _

_They're ordinary people._

_ I'm not like them._

_ I've never been like my parents._

_ Dad still thinks Mom cheated on him, and that I'm not his daughter._

_ Despite what the paternity test said._

_I have long white hair that looks like it has a slight pink tint to it._

_ I'm extremely pale and have cerulean blue eyes._

_ I'm a lot thinner than normal and about average height. _

_I don't look anything like my parents. _

_They resent me for that__._

_ And for the fact that I am not the 'perfect daughter' they always wanted._

_ And because after I was born, Mom couldn't have anymore kids. _

_They really hate me._

_The only reason they keep me around is because I do really well in academic stuff._

_ Preferably Math, Science, and English._

_ They like to brag about it to their friends._

_ And about how my IQ is far above average._

_ That's the only good thing they see in me._

_A few hours later Dad and I reach wherever it is we are going._

_ Stepping out of the new Mercedes, I see what looks like an abandoned warehouse. _

_Seeing Dad walking towards the building, I quickly follow a few steps behind him._

* * *

Ordinary Man

* * *

_"I'm an ordinary man  
Like everybody else  
Just a common counterfeit  
I'm an ordinary man  
Hesitate, while the world is just a step away"_

* * *

Ordinary Man

* * *

_**Age - 11**_

_**D. N. W.**_

Looking out the window of the car, I watch the country side slip by. Wammy had said it would be awhile before we get to the orphanage. And the older man was right. And, though he is speaking, my mind still refuses to comprehend what it is he is saying.

Once we arrive, the first thing I see is a large, black metal gate. And a large, church-like building. Then I notice the few children playing in the snow. They look up as we enter the gates.

Walking alongside Mr. Wammy, I keep my head bowed and my eyes down. Not wanting to attract any more attention than I'm sure I already have. Once we get inside, Mr. Wammy shows me to an office. Wanting to get my paper work done so I can be assigned a room.

"Alright, Ellexion. This is Roger Ruvie. He'll explain the rules and what you need to know." Mr. Wammy says, smiling down at me. I just nod to the aging man. Walking into the office, I see a man, slightly older than middle aged. He has brown hair and eyes that seem to be in a permanent scowl. Obvious from his glare, this Roger Ruvie doesn't like to be near children. He reminds me of Mr. Newlerson.

"Hm... Ellexion. First you need to choose an alias." Is the first thing Mr. Ruvie says after just shuffling through papers for five minutes. I just stare at him confusedly.

'An alias?' I mouth. It seems to take Mr. Ruvie a few seconds to process what I said.

"Yes, an alias. A name that is not your real name." He sneers. I shrink back into the chair I'm sitting on. The first name that runs through my head is the one Mrs. Asheford used to call me. Riddle.

'Riddle.' I mouth to the older man. Mr. Ruvie nods and writes something down.

"Now, we'll need to assign you a room." He shuffles through some more papers. Mr. Ruvie hums every now and then before sighing and placing papers onto a stack. I just watch him. Quietly observing the older man. As Mrs. Mehone had taught me.

"Hmm... It seems like none of the girls' rooms have an open bed." Heavy sigh, "I guess we'll have to room you with one of the boys for the time being... Just, which one..." More paper shuffling. "We'll put you with... Lorance for the time being." With that said, Mr. Ruvie stands and motions for me to follow him.

Walking out of the office, I see a group of kids. Ranging from the ages of three to maybe fifteen. Hiding behind Mr. Ruvie's leg, I wait for the older man to speak.

"Everyone, there is a new child joining us. From now on, her name is Riddle." Mr. Ruvie side-steps so that I am in full view of the crowd. The children immedeitly start whispering. Cowering back, next to Mr. Ruvie, I start to follow as he walks down the hall.

As Mr. Ruvie shows me where everything is. I quietly listen. Not just to the older man, but to all the odd noises one could hear when paying close attention.

About two hours later, Mr. Ruvie shows me to my new room. A well sized space with two beds, dressers, desks and so on. No one is inside. Mr. Ruvie said that Lorance isn't here and that he's on some trip with Mr. Wammy. But that he should be back later today. After that, Mr. Ruvie left me to return to his office.

Looking around, I start to take notice of the room itself. The right end is scattered with papers and what looks to be files. And is a well controlled disaster. Much like Mitch's room when I went in to clean it every month. Now, the left side is a completely different story. It looks like no ones so much as stepped into it for ages. Really. There seems to be dust collecting on most of the furniture.

Humming quietly to myself, I pull my long, white-pink hair into a loose bun and button my sleeves up to above my elbows. Pulling a clean rag from my dress pocket, I get to work cleaning the unused side of the room.

The cleaning takes an interesting turn when I keep finding discarded candy wrappers everywhere not in plain view. Really. They're under the pillow, under the bed, in the desk drawers, in the dresser drawers. Everywhere. Either they don't allow kids to eat sweets, or this Lorance eats too much. The whole clean took a good three or so hours. I have barely finished placing all the candy wrappers into the trash bucket when I hear the door open.

Looking over, I see Mr. Wammy, the man who originally got me to come (Against my will none the less). And a young boy. About my age with unruly black hair, skin as pale as mine, and owlish, dark, blue-grey eyes. I bow to the two as they walk in.

"Ah, _Lorance_. This is your new roommate. Miss Riddle this is Lorance." Mr. Wammy exclaims. I shy away from the man, but bow to the younger once more.

"Hello." He greets. I merely nod. This seems to startle him for a second. I can feel his intense gaze focus on me, but I refuse to look up at him. "It's not proper for something closer to a rodent to look directly at a member of society." Mrs. Newlerson's nasily voice flows into my mind.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention. Miss Riddle can't speak. Or, she at least refuses to." Mr. Wammy explains to the boy. I continue to face the floor. I'm not sure if I should be able to speak openly to them. Usually Mr. or Mrs. Newlerson would tell me if I am allowed to speak. Or the person directly speaking to me would. Mr. and Mrs. Asheford always told me to speak to them casually. But the Newlerson's would not let me say much more than "Yes, Sir." or "Yes, Ma'am." or "Right away, Milord." and "Right away, Milady." I forgot how to speak a few times. Some of the other servants (slaves) had to help teach me to again.

* * *

Ordinary Man

* * *

_"To recreate, all the innocence that time can take_  
_I am wide awake_  
_I'm an ordinary man_  
_Like everybody else_  
_Just a common counterfeit_  
_I'm an ordinary man_  
_I'm an ordinary man_  
_Like everybody else"_

* * *

Ordinary Man

* * *

The day I met the boy.

I never thought that what would eventually happen, would.

I guess, I just didn't want it to.

Just like how I didn't want to believe that Daddy would never come back for me.

Or that the Newlersons were bad people.

I just didn't want it to be true.

* * *

Ordinary Man

* * *

"Just a common counterfeit  
I'm an ordinary man  
I'm an ordinary man"

* * *

And that is chapter three. Hope you all enjoyed. Comment, favorite. Do as you wish.


	4. Never Enough

_"Life's been sucked out of me and this routine's killing me.  
I did it to myself, again I said this would not be.  
Somebody put me out of my misery.  
Expression, stimulation, I'm loose inside myself.  
I did it to myself again. Somebody put me in my place...  
Never enough, Never enough  
Do I deserve what I got?  
Now everything's okay, there's nothing wrong with me..."_

* * *

Never Enough

* * *

_Sitting in the Servants' quarters, I blankly stare at the recipes in front of me._

_Hearing a bit of shuffling, I look up to see Marie standing in front of me._

_Marie is a tall, twenty year old blonde, blue-eyed American._

_And the newest addition to the... 'Staff'._

_"Uhm... Luv? Can you help for a bit?" She asks a bit nervously._

_Giving the older girl a confused look, she raises her left hand._

_It was bleeding a river._

_Standing, I walk towards one of the cabinets and grabbed the wooden box we keep our first aid supplies in._

_Motioning for Marie to sit, I take out a roll of bandages and proceeded to wrap her hand._

_"Lesse!" Mr. Newlerson shouts._

_I quickly stand from my stool, leaving Marie's hand half bandaged._

_Swiftly bowing, I await for more to be spoken._

_"Go get Millie's bags. Take them to her room, and be quick about it." He orders._

_I bow once again, before giving Marie an apologizing look and running out the door._

_In front of the large manor house, I see Millie Newlerson and two other girls._

_And about two dozen large suitcases._

_Gulping, I quickly rush out the door with Caleb, a twenty year old, also bought by the Newlerson's._

_He handed me the smaller duffel bags and carry ons, while he grabbed the larger suitcases._

_Running to the stairs, we quickly make our way to Miss Millie's room, and the close by guest rooms._

_Unloading our charge, Caleb and I gasp for breath._

_"C'mon, Luv. Best get outta here before this Miss comes." Caleb pants._

_He takes my hand and we rush down the hall._

_Taking the servant stairway to the kitchen._

_"Alright. Get started on dinner. I'll get the Lads down 'ere." With that said, Caleb disappears into a different stairwell._

_Washing my hands thoroughly, I start to pull vegetables out of the refrigerator._

_Washing the produce, I hear at least four pairs of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs._

_Looking up, I see Caleb, Gerard, Kalmer, and Redgy enter the large room._

_"'lright, Luv, what we makin' today?" Redgy asks, rubbing his hands together._

_I point to the sink with with my cutting knife._

_No way am I letting them do anything without washing their hands._

* * *

Never Enough

* * *

_"This seems unnatural, to me I'd say in every way.  
Somebody kick me in my face.  
Now something's wrong with me.  
I'm bleeding profusely and this seems natural.  
To me I fuck-up everyday, somebody put me in my place...  
Never enough, never enough  
Do I deserve what I got?  
Never enough, never enough__..."_

* * *

Never Enough

* * *

To say that Lorance and I got off to a good start, well, that would be a complete lie. After his odd two days of just analyzing everything I do, he started to practically interrogating me. Of course, I didn't answer a single question. But he persisted even so.

For the next few days that follow, I merely tried to stay out of Lorance's way. We both go to classes, and to the dining hall, but we don't speak much. Hardly at all. Actually, it's more close to never. He would mutter something occasionally. But that's it.

I do not mind the silence. I'm used to it, to say the least. And it's rather comfortable. There really is no need for us to converse. Or interact with each other very much. It's peaceful to say the least.

Until the day, Lorance decided to test his theory.

We were both in the room. The time was close to nine at night. Lorance is typing away on his computer, while I attempt clean up that candy wrappers that just seem to appear out of nowhere. I noticed that, as I was stuffing the bits of paper and plastic further into the waste basket, he had stopped typing. Looking up, my eyes meet his large, blueish-grey ones. I look away immediately.

"Why do you not speak?" He asks, his thumb playing with his bottom lip. "You may answer." Lorance adds after a brief pause.

I hesitate a moment. "It is not proper for a being closer to a rodent to converse, as if an equal, with a proper member of society." I answer quietly. Seeing the shocked expression on his face, I return to my work.

And that single statement is what cursed my fate.

Lorance soon learned that, if I were told to, I would answer any and all questions he would ask. To the best of my ability. But there are still some topics of information that I will never be allowed to disclose.

A few weeks later, Lorance decided to try and see what exactly are my strengths are. I don't understand why he does this. It's not like I can do anything special. Mrs. Newlerson always said that. But he tried none the less.

When the exam scores went up, mine weren't listed. That made many of the other children give me weird looks. I don't understand why. Are those scores really that important? I don't see why they would be.

* * *

Never Enough

* * *

_"Do I deserve what I got?_  
_What I got, What I got, What I got, What I got..._  
_I feel as if I'm running back to where I started._  
_Ask whats wrong with me and I say nothing._  
_Is everything okay? Is something wrong with me?_  
_Pushing and pulling feelings, eternal my heart is yours_  
_I feel as if I'm running, I feel as if I'm running,_  
_I feel as if I'm running..."_

* * *

Never Enough

* * *

_No One's POV_

A week after the updated scores were shown, Wammy calls L into his office. Knowing exactly why, the young boy hurries.

"Ah, L! I take it you already know why I've called you here?" Wammy asks, raising an eyebrow. L merely nods. Wanting to get the older man to explain. "Well, it seems that Miss Riddle has somehow managed to obtain the lowest scores in the latest exams."

"Hm... You said on the entrance exams she had gotten roughly the same score as I." L mumbles around his thumb. Trying to understand what is going on inside his room mate's head. When they are together and alone and she speaks, Riddle seems to be able to rival his own intelligent. But, if out where others are at, she would act as if she had an average, or below average IQ. It just doesn't make sense to him.

_Riddle_

Walking towards the dining room, Riddle walks a few feet behind everyone else. She immediately goes to the back of the line, letting the other children get food first. As she approaches the platters of food, Riddle looks at them for a moment before moving over to the baskets of bread. Taking two slices of a baguette, the young girl reaches for a glass of water before heading to the only empty table left.

Sitting down, Riddle says a silent prayer before gently eating her bread. Her actions catching the attention of a few of the others. L included.

* * *

Never Enough

* * *

_"Run! Life will knock me down!_  
_Never enough, never enough_  
_Do I deserve what I got?_  
_Never enough, never enough_  
_Life will knock me down!"_

* * *

Never Enough

* * *

After I finished eating, I make my way to where we drop off our dishes. But I didn't even make it halfway. A few of the other boys had circled around me, and one of them knocked the dishes out of my hands. Looking at the shattered ceramic and glass, I take a small breath before bending down to pick it up. As I do, one of the others kick me, knocking me off balance and into the shards. Not noticing when a few of the jagged pieces pierced through my skin, I just get back up and continue cleaning.

"Heh. That's all you do? Pathetic." The leader of the group, Gene, I believe, scoffs. I just continue picking up the bits. But, as I grab the last of them, another one of the boys kicks my hands, causing a few more of the pieces to enter the skin.

"H- hey! You guys shouldn't do that!" An obviously female voice calls. Then a gasp could be heard.

"BOYS! What do you three think you're doing?!" The sound of Roger's angered yelling reaches the five of us. As I hear the older man's feet stomping towards us, I pull a clean rag from my dress pocket and place the pieces on it. Gently lifting the corners, I stand from my crouch and toss the cloth into the garbage bin. Then begin plucking out the shards in my arm. Feeling the others' stares, I turn, bow to them, then leave the room.

Back in Lorance's and my room, I rummage around the small first aid kit in the bathroom. Locating the white gauze, I sit on the edge of the tub, having already cleaned the wound, and begin wrapping my fore arm. Hearing a bit of shuffling, I turn to see Lorance staring wide eyed at my arm. I only smile lightly at him, a small, reassuring smile I used to give the other servants.

"Riddle? Are you alright?" He asks, a bit of worry lacing his usual monotone. I nod to him. Smile still in place.

Unbeknownst to myself, I had slowly started to trust the raven haired boy.

* * *

_**Alright, I'm going to leave you all there. Sorry for the wait. I didn't have any internet access in the last two days. Hope you enjoy. Favorite, Follow, Review. Do as you like.**_

_**- E**_


	5. When You're Young

_"So far away from knowing where I am going_  
_I am trying hard to find out who I am_  
_They all say that I don't know what I am doing_  
_I say they don't hardly understand_  
_Why can't they remember_  
_What I will never forget_  
_How these dreams can come undone_  
_When you're young_  
_You give what you give cause they make you_  
_Trapped inside a place that won't take you..."_

* * *

When You're Young

* * *

_"You worthless, idiotic child!"_

_Mrs. Newlerson screeches at me._

_"It's no wonder your mother and father didn't want you!"_

_Feeling her kick me in the ribs, I cough out a few drops of blood._

_"Get out of her before you get your blood on the floor."_

_Mrs. Newlerson hisses._

_I stumble a bit as I try to stand._

_Once my footing returns, I bow to the older woman before leaving the room._

_The only ad part in this usual routine, I believed every word Mrs. Newlerson spoke._

_Once back in the servants' quarters, I collapse onto the floor._

_Not sure how long I stayed like that, I heard a gasp._

_"LUV!"_

_"You don't deserve this, Luv. You really don't."_

_Casey sighs as she wraps up my new injuries._

_"Yeah. You should try to get away. We'll help you even!"_

_Oranglo, a seventeen year old African boy, whispers._

_I only shake my head at them._

_Silently telling them, I can't._

_"Why not?"_

_Caccel, a twenty three year old Korean man, asks_

_"You know what. I don't care! You are leaving tonight, Luv."_

_Marie states firmly._

_"It doesn't matter what happens to us, you need to live your life. Go to school. Have friends. You can't do that here, Luv."_

_She chokes back a sob._

_Not caring about my wounds, I fling my arms around Marie._

_Hugging her tightly._

_"Everything will be better, trust me."_

_Marie whispers, hugging me back._

_But I didn't trust her words one bit._

* * *

When You're Young

* * *

_ "And they want you to be what they make you_  
_ It's already over and done_  
_ When you're young_  
_ Everything seems perfect_  
_ Everything's okay_  
_ And it will all get better now_  
_ At least that's what they say_  
_ But I don't see it coming_  
_ You give what you give cause they make you_  
_ Trapped inside a place that won't take you..."_

* * *

When You're Young

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Lorance. Must you eat so many sweets?" Riddle asks quietly as she attempts to rid the room of, this week's, supply of candy wrappers. Her roommate mumbles a response that she can't quite hear. Standing from her crouch, Riddle only shakes her head as she takes out the bags of plastic and paper. Walking down the hall, Riddle make an effort to stay out of the other children's way.

Passing through the Dining Room, Riddle quickly works her way out the back door to reach the garbage drop. It actually was a large container that the staff allow her to use to get rid of all of Lorance's candy wrappers. The Newlerson's had one as well. So Riddle was already well accustomed to using it. After disposing of the large bag, Riddle re-enters the orphanage, nearly running into Mrs. Calvin, the head caretaker. Taking a step back, she bows to the aging woman. Still not forgetting everything she was taught.

Taking a detour, since the main staircase was crowded by others, Riddle soon finds herself in a room she's never been in before. A grand piano stood proudly in the center, with varying other instruments strewn around the walls and floor. Riddle recognized a few saxophones, and guitars. As well as a few more woodwind instruments, though she doesn't know their names. Though, she did notice the various cellos and violins. The thirteen year old only stood there dumbfounded.

A few years back, Marie and Daniel had taught Riddle how to play various musical instruments. Ranging from the piano to a flute. All while the Newlerson's were away on vacation. Riddle had caught on with their lessons rather quickly. Much to the adults' joy. Now, as she stands before the mighty percussion instrument, Riddle feels the strange want to play. Even though, she has never actually played an actual piano. The servants were never allowed into the music room.

Taking a deep breath, Riddle quickly sits on the bench and pulls off the keys' cover. Staring at the ivory, Riddle begins to play. The last song Marie taught her.

Marie said that a woman in her neighborhood taught her it when Marie was about thirteen.

_ 'This song is meant to be passed down to someone who truly needs it. No matter the circumstances, because music helps everyone. Mrs. Sann passed this song to me. And now, I'm giving it to you, Luv.'_

She never truly understood the blonde's words. But as the soft melody plays throughout the large room, and the reassuring lyrics play through her head, Riddle still doesn't. And she doubts she ever will.

As the final notes finish, Riddle sits back. Unsure of what she just did. Then, there was the sound of clapping. Standing, quickly, up, Riddle turn to see Mr. Wammy and Lorance standing in the doorway. Mr. Wammy is the one clapping while L just stands there, wide eyed.

"You play beautifully, Miss Riddle. Tell me, where did you learn to play?" Mr. Wammy asks. I just stare at him. I've never played a piano before in my life, how could it have been any good?

* * *

When You're Young

* * *

_"And they want you to be what they make you_  
_ It's already over and done_  
_ When you're young_  
_ Days really just seem longer_  
_ They say it's better this way_  
_ I hope one day I am stronger than I feel_  
_ And I hope it feels different than today_  
_ You give what you give cause they make you_  
_ Trapped inside a place that won't take you_  
_ And they want you to be what they make you..."_

* * *

When You're Young

* * *

It took one week. That's all it took. Seven, measly, days.

I had, later, explained to Lorance (More like he forced me to tell) why I was in the music room, playing the piano. Though, I was excessively vague as to who Marie and Daniel were.

_ Lorance is an odd character._ I keep thinking. _That much is certain._

"I... Do not e- entirely see the need you have for, um... that information." I stutter as I sit on my bed. Lorance staring at me from his desk chair.

"Hmm... Is there a reason you are choosing to be difficult?" He asks, nibbling on his thumb.

"I am not choosing to be d-difficult. I just don't understand why you feel the need to, uhm... interrogate me about people that I will possibly never see again." I quickly cover my mouth as soon as the words leave my lips. Feeling my nails digging into my other hand, I slowly start to back away.

There was one rule at the Newlersons' that nobody dare break after their first month. _Never talk back. _I never broke that rule, but I always had to mend the wounds of those who did. At least two had died from blood loss, another from blunt force trauma. He broke her spine.

"Whether you... Riddle?" I hear Lorance begin to argue. I don't respond to him. But just continue to back away. As soon as my back hits the wall, Lorance step forward. I begin to shrink in on myself, bracing for the first blow. I have been at Wammy's for just over two years, now. But, old routines are hard to forget.

"Riddle, is something the matter?" My roommate continues to prod. As he places a hand on my shoulder, I let out pained cry. Not very loud, but enough to startle him.

I thought it would take much longer.

* * *

When You're Young

* * *

"_(It's already over and done)_  
_ (It's already over and done)_  
_ (It's already over and done) _  
_ When you're young_  
_ Why can't they remember_  
_ What I will never forget_  
_ How these dreams come undone_  
_ When you're young"_

* * *

When You're Young

* * *

_No One's POV_

"I don't get it. Why is she even here?"

"She doesn't have anything special about her."

"That girl's just some talentless hack."

"She's not even smart."

Comments such as these swirl around the tables as lunch begins. Many of the other orphans had heard about Riddle's breakdown. Though, they don't know what had caused it. All they do know is that she and Lorance were having a discussion when it happened.

Now, as Riddle quietly finishes her bread and water, she listens to the other children. Letting their words sink in. One thing that the other servants from the Newlerson's always worried about was that Riddle always takes others' words to heart. Whether they are kind or not. No one is sure why she does, but that is why she strived to complete everything as perfectly as she could. But always downsize whatever achievements she makes. It's a mindset no child should possess.

Standing, Riddle deposits her dishes, then heads into the kitchen to help clean. It's become a normal routine. Riddle washing dishes after meals. Though, no one is exactly sure how it had started. Seeing as how the thirteen year old doesn't usually interact with others.

After Lunch, things begin to continue normally. Save for a few orphans who decided that they would start picking on Riddle. Though, the harsh words and insults soon died down as lessons begin.

* * *

_Alright. There is Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed! Comment. Favorite. Follow. Do what you wish._

_Oh, and someone pointed this out to me. I never did a disclaimer. I never actually noticed. So, yeah. I'll probably start that next chapter._

_Okay then, have a wonderful day._

_-E_


	6. Someone Who Cares

_I do not own Death Note. I only own my OC's._

* * *

Someone Who Cares

* * *

_"Every street in this city  
__Is the same to me  
__Everyone's got a place to be  
__But there's no room for me  
__Am I to blame?  
__When the guilt and the shame hang over me  
__Like a dark cloud,  
__That chases you down in the pouring rain.  
__It's so hard to find someone  
__Who cares about you,..."_

* * *

Someone Who Cares

* * *

Sitting in the back seat of Mr. Wammy's car, I take a deep breath. Clutching the rosary around my neck, I begin to calm down. It's Sunday. One of the few days I'm allowed to leave the grounds. Only one of the others come every week. A seventeen year old boy by the name Gene. Not many of the other children are very religious.

Dropping us off in front of the church, Mr. Wammy instructs us to wait, after service, for him. We agree, before heading inside the aging structure. Despite its age, the building holds such beauty in the stained glass windows and beautifully decorated altar. It takes my breath away every time. Especially seeing as how I had only ever really prayed at night and was taught the Bible by Louis, a young Mexican boy who was brought in a year after myself. He was only a year older than me, but died when he was ten.

"Hey, Riddle, c'mon. Service is about to start." Gene sighs as he walks towards the church doors. Nodding, I jog a bit to catch up with the older boy.

After Service, Gene, and a few of the other teenagers, left to go into town. So I waited for Mr. Wammy alone. Though, the fact that it is raining is not very soothing. Opting to sit inside the church, I wait for Mr. Wammy to arrive. Though, once the familiar expensive, black car drives up, I notice that it is Mr. Ruvie, instead of Mr. Wammy, driving. Shrugging a bit, I run to the vehicle and quickly climb in.

Making it back to the orphanage, Mr. Ruvie and I briskly walk to the front doors. Well, more like he walked, I had to jog a bit to be able to stay under the umbrella. Once we enter, Mr. Ruvie walks to his office, grumbling something about paperwork.

"Ah, Miss Riddle! How was Service today?" Mr. Wammy asks as I start for the stairs.

"It was fine." I answer quietly. Seeing a smile tucked on Mr. Wammy's lips, I give the older man a questioning look.

"Well, that's splendid!" He smiles.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Wammy?" I ask after a short pause. His smile seems to have grown, just a bit, at my question.

"In fact there is. You see, Miss Riddle, there is a new child joining the house today. And I would like for you to show him around." Mr. Wammy announces. I only stare at him. It's not a difficult task. I used to have to show new arrivals around when I had been with the Newlerson's. Though, if the child is newly orphaned, he might be a bit off for a while.

Walking with Mr. Wammy to his office, I remove my coat and straighten my dress. A habit Marie had me develop when I was seven. Entering the office, the first person I see is Lorance. Why he is in here, I haven't a clue. But the person that really caught my eye, is a young boy with bright white hair and likewise skin. He has a round face, large grey eyes and seems to be no older than eight.

"Miss Riddle, this is Near." Mr. Wammy introduces. "Near, this is Riddle. She'll be showing you around the house today." I smile lightly at the boy.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Near." I say as I bow slightly. Again, a habit I never dropped.

"Hello." Is his only reply.

"Oh, and Miss Riddle, after the tour, please show Near to his room. It's number three-ninety-two." Mr. Wammy states. I nod slightly.

"Mr. Wammy, is there anything else you need to discuss with Near, or would you like for me to start with the tour?" I ask the older man. He merely smiles and says that I could begin. Nodding a bit, I turn back to Near. "Well, would you like to get started?" He just stares at me, obvious surprise shone in his large grey eyes. So innocent... After a bit, Near nods. Taking his hand, I wave to Mr. Wammy and Lorance, before leaving the office.

* * *

Someone Who Cares

* * *

_"But it's easy enough to find someone_  
_Who looks down on you_  
_Why is it so hard to find someone_  
_Who cares about you?_  
_When it's easy enough to find someone_  
_Who looks down on you_  
_It's not what it seems_  
_When you're not on the scene_  
_There's a chill in the air_  
_But there's people like me..."_

* * *

Someone Who Cares

* * *

Three hours have passed since I started showing Near around. And now we are finished. As I lead the young boy to his room, I feel him stop abruptly. Turning to the young albino, I give him a questioning look. He merely stares up at me.

"Near? Is something wrong?" I ask. He just stares at me, before turning to face behind us. Shifting my gaze to match his, I see a group of four children. Snickering, and, very poorly hiding behind an open door. Sighing a bit, I shake my head at the children when they look over at us. A look of pure disappointment crosses my face when they continue to giggle.

I don't know when it happened, or why, but for some reason, mot of the younger children always seem to listen to me, or try for my approval in many things. It's an odd thing. Much like how many of the teenagers are always trying to be the best so that one of them could succeed L someday. I honestly don't see the need.

"Come on. They are only laughing because you are new." I reassure Near. He doesn't seem to convinced, but accepts the explanation none the less.

_Three-Ninety... Three-Ninety-One... Ah, Three-Ninety-Two. Kn_ocking lightly on the closed-door, I wait a few seconds before opening it. Other then the usual furniture, the room is bare. Devoid of life.

"Alright, Near. This'll be your new room. If you need anything, I'll be done the hall. Room Four-Oh-Eight. Now, I'll leave you to get settled." I say to the boy, smiling lightly. He only nods slowly. Exiting the room slowly, I close the door on my way out.

Back in my own room, I sigh at the sight of candy wrappers. Mrs. Calmer, one of the main caretakers, supplies me with trash bags every week after church. Mostly as thanks for cleaning the mess that Lorance always seems to make.

I am sure Lorance doesn't mean to make such messes. He is a teenager, after all. Mitch and Millie were exactly the same. Though, not in the sense of what makes the mess. Mitch often had gaming consoles and gaming accessories strewn about. While Millie tended to have clothes, make up, and school supplies lying around. Both of them never learned how to clean anything.

Walking to my closet, I pull out a pair of jeans and a blue, button down shirt. Changing quickly, I carefully place my dress into the hamper next to my bed. Then, walking towards my desk, I pull one of the large trash bags out of one of the drawers. Kneeling next to the largest pile, the one nearest Lorance's desk, I begin my weekly routine of cleaning.

Hearing someone enter, I look up to see the very person I was just thinking about. Lorance stands there, his usual blank face in place. Nodding to him once, I go back to picking up his discarded wrappings. Not noticing the look Lorance gives me before leaving the room.

* * *

Someone Who Cares

* * *

_"That nobody sees so nobody cares  
__Why is it so hard to find someone  
__Who cares about you?  
__When it's easy enough to find someone  
__Who looks down on you  
__Why is it so hard to find someone  
__Who can keep it together  
__When you've come undone?  
__Why is it so hard to find someone  
__Who cares about you?"_

* * *

Someone Who Cares

* * *

If there is one thing L doesn't understand, it would be the odd feelings he always seems to get whenever he sees Riddle. The young teenager was never one for expressing much emotions, but the ones he did feel were mostly after he solved a particularly difficult case.

Though, in the last few months, the young detective started to notice how he would always get a somewhat warm feeling whenever Riddle came into view. Or how his throat would constrict when he sees his roommate smile, weather at him or something else. Or how L would feel a dull ache in his chest whenever he sees that underlying sorrow in Riddle's eyes or hears it in her voice.

Opening the door to his room, L hopes that Riddle has not returned from showing Near around the orphanage. That wish is quickly dashed when the famed detective sees the familiar figure crouched near his desk. Attempting to rid the ground of all the candy wrappers that have accumulated over the past week.

L never quite understood why she does that. Or why she bows to everyone. Or why she refuses to talk unless directed to, by certain people. Though she talks willingly to a few of the others, L included. As if scensing him enter, Riddle turns to see L standing in the doorway. He wears his usual blank mask, not wanting the young girl to see just how much she affects him. Riddle nods to L once before returning to her earlier task. Once she does, L allows his mask to fall for a brief moment. Letting a look of slight pain cross his features before continuing down the hall.

Deciding to go to the library, L hurries to the almost empty room. Wondering if there is a possible medical reason for the way he is feeling. But, even as the insomniac does as much research as he could manage, in the back of his mind, even L knows his hopes are futile.

* * *

Someone Who Cares

* * *

_"I swear this time it won't turn out  
__The same 'cause now I've got myself to blame  
__And you'll know where we'll end up  
__On the streets that is easy enough  
__To find someone who looks down on you  
__Why is it so hard to find someone  
__Who cares about you?  
__When it's easy enough to find someone  
__Who looks down on you  
__Why is it so hard to find someone..."_

* * *

Someone Who Cares

* * *

L doesn't return to the room until late that night. But, when he does, Riddle is already asleep, and the room is, once again, spotless. L never understood Riddle's reasoning as to why she always cleans their shared room every Sunday. Nor why she never sleeps under the covers. For a few minutes, L just stands there, watching his roommate as she sleeps. But mostly concentrating on the blissfully innocent expression the young girl wears.

"I honestly have no idea what it is you are doing to me." L whispers as he turns and walks to his desk. Not taking notice in the way Riddle shifted slightly before a soft, almost inaudible, whimper escapes her mouth. The slight sound causes L to turn back to the girl. Worry starting to lace its way into his mind.

"N-no...Angel...don't..." Riddle whimpers as she starts to curl up on her bed. A few more seconds of the pained noise escapes before Riddle shoots up, catching hold of the closest object she could reach. Which just so happened to be L's arm.

**_Alright, so I am going to just leave you all off right there. I'm sorry if you think this story is progressing really slowly, or have any other complaints about it. But, let me just tell you now, if you have anything to say about anything please leave a review or IM me or something.  
Another thing I would like to address in this is that, I started school again. So my usual schedule of updating every Thursday will be messed with. I'll try and upload when I can, but it might take a while at times. Again I seriously apologize._**

**_-E_**


End file.
